


Dr Umino & Officer Hatake

by UllaBritta



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Attraction, Complicated Relationships, Digital Art, F/F, Femslash, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UllaBritta/pseuds/UllaBritta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderbend art for Thermophile57. Dr Umino gets visited by her favorite patient and a very special lady. Although there is chemistry between them, love can be complicated. Especially if that special lady is married to someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr Umino & Officer Hatake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/gifts).



> I took your Kakashi + Iruka + Child prompt and fused it with your genderbent prompt and this is the result. I really did my best to make the girls beautiful but also true to the original characters, which was easier said than done, heh. Hope you like what I came up with ^^ Can you guess who the baby daddy is? ;) Also, Inui means hay in Japanese... :) 
> 
> Have a great 2016 and thanks for the prompts!


End file.
